Prologue: Chloe's Cure
by rorymariano
Summary: This is just the beginning, Chloe's bone marrow match is found, someone doesn't like it and wants to change that, how far will this person go........ Will Chloe and Brady be able to triumph their way over the obstacles and find their way to true love?


Title: Prologue Author: Charmkat Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rating: G(for now) will get steamier in future chapters! A/N: This is how I would like Chloe's leukemia story to turn out. I hope you like it, so please R/R if you want more.  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious, like oh my god, who am I going to tell first?" Mimi asked Kevin. "You can't tell anyone, it's his personal business, obviously we overheard it, and it's not our business to be telling anyone," Kevin said. "No way buddy, he was talking in a public place, so it's free gossip," Mimi struggled to convince him. "Besides, this is a volcano that is just waiting to erupt, why can't I just give it a nudge?" Mimi asked innocently. "Because it's not our place, and that is all I have to say, now come on, we have to go," Kevin dragged her off out of eavesdropping distance.  
  
"Belle, I will not be telling anyone that I love Chloe and I expect you to keep quiet about it, you're the only one who knows about it," Brady said. "Brady, I promise I would never tell, don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Belle assured him. "Now I've got to go, I'm meeting Shawn at Dotcom in like 5 minutes." Brady watched his sister run off to meet her boyfriend, he looked heavenward and prayed for a miracle. That Chloe would get better and that they could be together. One obstacle that would get in their way was Phillip. Uncle Phil was a good guy and all, but he was just not right for Chloe. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answered it, and learned that they'd found a match for Chloe, a bone marrow match. He smiled and sent a quick prayer upwards, that everything would go okay for Chloe, from here on out. He took off for the hospital.  
  
Chloe's hospital room  
  
Chloe was asleep in her hospital bed in her new room. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a handsome man with blond hair standing there. "Brady," she murmured, holding out her hand, felt it taken. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Phillip came to the door, he saw Brady's back, he opened the door, then he saw that Chloe was asleep and that Brady was holding her hand. Jealousy raged within him, he felt his fists clench. No one was allowed to touch Chloe but him. He glanced down the hallway and saw Mr. and Mrs. Wesley coming. He reined in his temper, and turned around, his composure intact. "Mr. and Mrs. Wesley, is something wrong?" he asked. "No actually, we have wonderful news about Chloe, we've found a bone marrow match for her," Nancy said, her happiness evident from her smile. "Who is it?" Phillip asked. "Well we thought we'd tell Chloe first, and then tell everyone else, you're welcome to come in with us, while we tell her, if you like," Craig offered. "Sure," Phillip followed him into the room. Craig, Nancy and Phillip walked into the room, and saw Brady with Chloe. "Chloe we have some very good news for you, we've found a bone marrow match."  
  
Chloe sat up, with Brady's help, "Who is it?" "After many people coming in and being tested, their was only one match, and he's standing right next to you," Craig said absolutely buoyantly. "Brady is my match," Chloe exclaimed. "Yes he is, it's extremely rare for something like to happen, especially when he is no relation of yours. It's almost like a miracle," Craig said. "What'd you mean, Brady is her match? Why not me?" Phillip whined in angst. He glared at Brady who was staring into Chloe's eyes. "Chloe is my girlfriend, Brady, not yours." "Phillip, I am not your girlfriend, so get it through your head," Chloe said, without looking away from Brady. Phillip stormed off down the hallway. He had to figure out a plan to keep Brady and Chloe apart, but how. Then a lightbulb flashed on in his head. He smiled an evil plotting smile, and rubbed his hands in glee. He knew exactly what he had to do, to keep those two apart. 


End file.
